User talk:Bryanperras
Welcome to the wiki. However, if you wish to make a page for an organisation, please don't make a mainspace redirect for it. -- 17:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I realy hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the official one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not meant to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial. *How to help us here at GuildWiki. *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out. * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there. Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . Also, when making new pages, if they're to do with you or somthing you're related to (aka not offical Guild Wars stuff) Please put them in userspace. Thanks. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :If you continue to add the article, you will be banned, as it will be treated as vandalism. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) article retention Hi. Your page Ayashi Services has been marked for deletion. This is because we don't keep information on players, guilds, or player-related groups in mainspace. (see GW:AR for more information on what we like to keep in mainspace). If you would like to create an account you can put it in your userspace. I'm going to delete the page for now but if you chose to create an account, I can get the deleted content for you to put in your userspace. If any of this is confusing, you can post any questions you have right here. ... I've copied this from the IP's talk page because I see that you have created an account. Before I delete it, we can move the content into your userspace. Would you like me to do that for you? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I've put it in userspace, jedi =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:59, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::One: link. For both me and Bryanperras here. 2. Be polite about it. This person (sorry to talk about you on your talk page like this lol) seems to be a new user and probably doesn't know about our policies and how we move stuff and how userspace is used like this. Also, when you mark things for deletion, put a reason a bit more useful to a sysop than ">.<" or "spam". That wasn't spam even if it did need to be deleted. Bryanperras, (gonna call you bryan), Warwick moved your page into your userspace (she will give you a link). I'm going to delete the remnants of it from mainspace. Please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any questions. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)